


Satisfaction

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob, charloe - Freeform, porch sex, sex while "on watch", sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass can't stop fantasizing about Charlie, so he decides to do something about it. Then, Charlie can't stop fantasizing about Bass, so she decides to do something about it. One-shot, complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is plotless, semi-fluffy smut for Charlie and Bass. It feels like there's been a little bit of a slump in new Charloe porn lately, so I'm excited to contribute some. I haven't been writing as much as I'd like, but finding an old handwritten draft/outline of this story helped get it going. Some of you prolific Charloe writers might recognize some elements/phrases/ideas from your own amazing Charloe stories mixed in here--only because I love them and have read them so many times that they got stuck in my head.

They were on the road again. Miles, Rachel, Charlie, and Bass. The dream team, Bass thought sardonically, given that only two of the members wanted to kill each other. For the moment, at least. Another day, another hot and dusty trail, and the next safe house another full day’s ride away. Bass’ ass hurt from sitting on the damn horse. His neck hurt from watching the horizon. And his cock hurt from spending most of the day half-aroused as he stared at the back of Charlie Matheson, riding not far ahead of him.

Fantasizing about Charlie had become an almost unhealthy obsession for Bass at this point. It had taken him about three seconds after meeting her in that small room in Philly to realize she was beautiful. But lately, spending all of his time with her, he’d become unable to think about any other woman. And unable to _not_ think about her, even when he knew he should fucking stop.

He should stop watching the way the shifting of the horse lifted first one of her ass cheeks, then the other, up and down, all day, until he thought he would break. He should stop noticing how the flimsy edge of her tank top rode up the firm tan flesh of her back, exposing muscled planes that he longed to sink his fingers into. He should stop focusing on the golden cascade of her hair that fluttered occasionally in the Texas breeze and would make all-too-good a handhold for him to grasp. If she’d ever let him get near her.

It wasn’t exactly easy to flirt, being around Miles and Charlie’s mom (for that was how he’d come to think of Rachel, as Charlie’s mom, mostly because he knew that there’s nothing that would piss Rachel off more than having her identity reduced to being someone’s “mom”). The two of them and their constant nagging were worse than a cold shower. Despite that, there were moments with Charlie when Bass could swear she wanted him, too. He still knew the signs, even though he’d taken to mostly paying for sex years ago, rendering his ability to read women largely unnecessary. With Charlie, it was very necessary. And trying to figure her out was a puzzle that both frustrated and intrigued him daily.

When the group stopped to make camp for the evening, Bass took a deep breath before hopping off his horse. Time to act normal. He bullshitted with Miles, traded barbs with Rachel, ignored Charlie as best he could. Miles suggested they loop back to the creek they’d just passed about a half-mile back to fill the canteens and wash up. Bass immediately volunteered to stay back at camp and watch their crap. Rachel quickly agreed. Charlie stayed silent.

The others departed. Bass leaned back against a log, next to the fire they’d already gotten going, his pack beside him, relieved to finally be alone and able to relax. But relaxation meant only one thing, these days.

Unbidden, his mind once again lit up with images of Charlie. Ones he’d actually seen -- her breathing hard with exertion after a fight, her sexy little smirk when she was amused by one of his snarky comments, her eyes when he came back for her in the school.

Ones he hadn’t seen. Charlie moving her panties out of the way, exposing her wet, wanting sex to his eager mouth. Charlie bent over the back of a wagon, waiting for him to take her. Charlie naked beneath him, crying out as he filled her with his cock. 

Bass groaned quietly and involuntarily rubbed his dick through his pants. He was fully hard now, and in desperate need of relief. He told himself he should just get it over with before the others got back, then maybe he could get through the rest of the night feeling like a normal human being instead of a horny teenager. Decision made, he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, squeezing the tip, smearing his precum along his shaft.

Feeling no need to waste time, and close as hell to coming anyway, Bass began jerking himself off with eager strokes. He braced one hand on his thigh, the other working his dick. He closed his eyes, his breath coming deep and fast. He imagined Charlie, as always. He imagined her astride his lap, riding him, right in this very position, next to the fire in the middle of camp, without a care who else was around. She’d be stark naked, and her tits would be bouncing, begging for his hands to grasp them. Her nipples would be hard against his palms as he rubbed them, and she would ride him harder, liking it. Her tight, wet pussy would feel so good on his cock, he would have to warn her he was about to come. But instead of moving off of him, she would grind down harder. “Come inside me, Bass,” she would growl into his ear. And he would. He would fucking come inside her, filling her with his cum, making her his…

Bass’ hips jerked slightly as his cock exploded, shooting into his fist. “Ugh, Charlie,” he moaned out as the spasms wracked his body, stroking himself through the end, to completion. He allowed himself a few deep breaths, his eyes still closed, his now-spent cock in his hand. Then he sat up and opened his eyes.

Charlie was there.

 

* * *

 

As she made her way back to camp, Charlie’s nerves were buzzing with irritation. Sure, she’d been light-headed and seen stars for about two seconds, but she was fine. Typical Miles to overreact and insist that she go back. Adding to her annoyance was the fact that she suspected his concern was actually a ruse to get some time alone with her mother. Disgusting.

Charlie was so lost in her thoughts that she had almost stepped into the camp before she realized what she was seeing there. Bass was leaning against a fallen tree, next to the fire. And he was… oh God. Charlie’s heart hammered in her chest as she realized what he was doing, something she’d never watched any man do before. She knew she should call out, warn him she was there, but she couldn’t force herself to move. Couldn’t do anything but watch Monroe as he stroked his cock with firm, sure movements, his eyes closed and his head thrown partway back, lost in his fantasy.

She had no idea how long he’d been at it, but from the tension in his body and the pace of his strokes, she guessed he was close. Charlie watched in utter fascination as his hand worked up and down. He was huge, and hard, and the animalistic part of Charlie was overwhelmed by the urge to straddle that powerful cock and make it hers, take it inside her, ride it to completion. The wetness between her legs was instant, her arousal intense and unlike anything she’d felt before.

Suddenly, Bass grunted, long and low in the back of his throat, and she saw his dick start to spurt as he came. And she heard him call out, one word, one name: “Charlie.”

She gasped. A few moments later, he opened his eyes. When he focused on her, Charlie saw the eyes she now knew so well flicker with a series of emotions: longing, lust, desperation, then anger.

“Fuck!” Bass cursed, quickly zipping up and pulling himself to his feet. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Charlie’s eyes flashed, uncowed by his reaction. She strode forward, “I felt faint on the way to the creek, and Miles insisted I go back rather than risk walking all that way,” she informed Bass. Trying to cover her own arousal, with a smirk, she added, “Sorry if I interrupted something.”

Bass glared at her. “Miles told you to stay at camp?” he asked. Charlie nodded. “Good, then stay here,” he spat. Without waiting for a response, he strode past her, into the thick trees of the forest.

 

* * *

 

Bass kept walking until he was sure he was far enough away from camp that Charlie wouldn’t be able to go after him without extreme effort. He was utterly humiliated. He couldn’t believe he’d been caught jacking off in the middle of their camp, like some total creep. From the look on Charlie’s face though, if he wasn’t mistaken, she hadn’t exactly minded.

No. He forced himself to shut that thought down. He was just seeing what he wanted to see. He’d been coming down off the high of an intense orgasm, and he hadn’t been thinking clearly when he saw her. He’d probably imagined her lust-dilated eyes, her parted lips. More likely she’d just been disgusted or amused.

A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he winced. Had he said her name out loud? God, he hoped not. He honestly didn’t remember what had been fantasy and what had been reality at that moment.

Bass hoped she wouldn’t tell Miles. If his brother didn’t cut his balls off, he would at least make fun of Bass mercilessly for about the next twenty-five years, which might actually be worse. Bass wanted to ask Charlie, to be sure she would never tell Miles, but of course, that would mean speaking of the incident to her. And that was not going to happen.

Bass hid in the forest for an unreasonably long time, refusing to go back to camp until after dark. Miles asked where the hell he had been, and he murmured some lame excuse about having gotten lost. Without eating dinner, without bothering to change, he flopped onto his bedroll and pretended to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

The group traveled for one more day before reaching a safe house that night. Charlie agreed to take second watch, after Bass took first. She waited upstairs in the room she had claimed, trying to be patient. After what she deemed long enough, she quietly crept downstairs. Sure enough, her mom and Miles were passed out on the biggest bed in the home. Charlie closed the door to the room silently and headed down the hall.

When she’d nearly reached the front door, she paused. She knew that Bass was out on the porch. She knew what she wanted to do, but she gave herself one last chance to back down. Going out there, and what she had in mind once she did, was probably a horrible idea, she tried to reason. This was Monroe. The murdering bastard. Twice her age. Her uncle’s best friend.

All the things she had to remind herself of more and more often lately. Because not only was Bass sexy as hell, which he’d been since the moment she first saw him. But he was actually turning out to be a decent human being. More than decent. Funny, especially when ganging up with her against Miles. Generous, though always trying to cover it up with sarcastic bullshit. And loyal, caring, and trustworthy, all things that scared Charlie because they contradicted everything she’d thought she’d known about the monster Monroe.

 _Tonight is not about him_ , she rationalized. _It’s just about… what I need right now_. For she had spent the rest of the night before, and the entire day, thinking about what she’d seen Monroe doing. Imagining him with his cock in his hand. The raw sensuality of watching him pleasure himself. How it would feel to be the one touching him, making him react, making him come. Charlie swallowed in a dry mouth, her panties sodden already. She was doing this.

Charlie pushed the door open and stepped out onto the patio. Bass was leaning on the rail surrounding it, and he was already looking at her as she turned to face him. She was half-disappointed not to have caught him in the act again.

“What’s going on?” he asked cautiously. This was the first direct conversation they’d had since the incident.

“Mom and Miles are both asleep,” Charlie answered.

Bass looked confused. “No shit, it’s the middle of the night,” he said.

Charlie was nervous as she spoke but tried to hide it. “We gonna talk about yesterday?” she asked. “Or you just gonna avoid me for the rest of our lives?”

Bass rolled his eyes. “Talk about what?” he asked, looking away. “Sorry if I offended your delicate sensibilities, but I wasn’t exactly expecting company.” He loaded his voice with venom, but Charlie could tell he wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended.

Now she had to be bold. “What were you thinking about? While you were doing it?” Charlie asked, biting her lip nervously once she’d gotten the words out.

Bass stood up and stared at her then, his brow furrowed. “Seriously? Why the hell would you ask me that?” he demanded.

“Because. It sounded like maybe you said my name,” she retorted. When Bass just looked at her blankly, she added, “At the end.”

That got a reaction. He leaned against the house, letting his head fall back against the wall, grimacing. “Shit.”

As far as Charlie was concerned, that was her answer. “So it _was_ me,” she prompted him.

Finally, Bass looked at her. “Charlie, I don’t…” He faltered as she stepped toward him, close enough that it felt like they were touching, even though a few inches still separated them. The energy humming between them was palpable. Charlie tilted her face up. 

Bass stared down at her with an intense look she’d seen just a few times before: on the road when she defied him to shoot her, in the school before he left her. A dangerous look. A look that said if she kept going down this path, she might not like where it would lead. “Did you want it to be you?” he challenged her, his voice low, his expression predatory.

Charlie felt a thrill of arousal race through her body. Bass’ breathing had deepened, and she could see the shape of his hardening cock through his pants. “Maybe,” she replied, trying to match his tone. “Or maybe I want to see how you react to having the real thing.”

 

* * *

 

Bass heard Charlie approaching the front door before she came out. Her light hunter’s tread was distinct from Miles’ shuffling plod or Rachel’s careful, brisk steps. He closed his eyes momentarily. Whatever had Charlie coming out to see him couldn’t be good, given what had happened yesterday. He thought about bolting again, but ultimately didn’t feel like lurking in the forest for another night just to avoid her.

Charlie came out. And damn, she was beautiful in the white moonlight, still in her clothes from the day. Unbidden, Bass’ thoughts went back to the moment yesterday when she caught him, dick in hand, literally, and he swallowed hard.

And then she was asking him about it, what he’d been thinking about. She’d heard him say her name. Damnit. Bass scrambled for an explanation, hoping to stop her from freaking out and potentially killing him.

But instead of attacking him or, worse, laughing at him, Charlie was stepping closer. So close he could easily touch her, pull her into his arms. His cock responded instantly, being so near to Charlie after torturous months of “look but never touch.” But he wouldn’t touch, still. Not until he knew what the hell this was.

“Did you want it to be you?” he asked gruffly, forcing himself to keep his hands at his sides, which was damn near impossible when Charlie met his eyes with a look that was part mischievous, part unsure, and part obvious want.

“Maybe,” she said. “Or maybe I wanted to see how you react to having the real thing.” With that, she reached out and touched him first. She put one hand flat on his stomach, sliding it up to his chest, stepping closer still.

Sebastian Monroe was a gentleman, usually, but he was no saint, and he had nowhere near the will to resist this obvious invitation. He wrapped his arm around Charlie’s waist, pulling her tight against him, relishing the feel over her against his body. In response, Charlie she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and crushed her mouth against his, kissing him fiercely. His control snapped. Bass thrust his other hand into her hair, holding her close and pressing his hard cock into her. Charlie moaned and rubbed against him, and hearing the sound of pure desire from her, in reaction to feeling his cock, nearly undid him right there.

He kissed his way down her jawline, her neck, breathing in the feminine, earthy scent of Charlie, so much, so close, he felt like he could drown in it. Her body felt light and warm in his arms, and it was all even better than his many fantasies. Charlie ran her hands up under his leather jacket, over his shoulders, grasping the muscles there, and damn if he didn’t like when a woman clung to him like he was the anchor of her whole fucking world.

Charlie turned her face toward his and kissed and nipped at his jaw, his neck, planting one kiss in the vee of his t-shirt before stepping back slightly. Bass’ body realized what was going on before his mind caught up, his cock thickening in anticipation as Charlie slowly sank down on her knees before him. By the time he could react, she already had her hands on his thighs, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes that were a tad too fucking innocent for what she seemed about to do.

Getting no protest from Bass, she smirked and opened his button and fly, freeing his hard cock. Bass groaned deeply when she ran her hand over his hard length, closing her fingers around him. He should do something, say something, he thought incoherently as Charlie jacked him. Make sure this is what she wants. Protest. Remind her of all the reasons he’d been telling himself he couldn’t have her.

But Charlie seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and Bass was so desperately turned on, he could hardly breathe, let alone talk. The feeling of her hands on him, one cupping his balls carefully as the other stroked, was killing him. It was so good, but he wanted… he needed…

At last, Charlie parted those sweet, pink lips he was constantly thinking about and ran her tongue over them, moistening them. She looked up and met his eyes, and then she slid her mouth down the length of Bass’ cock. Bass hissed in ecstasy, his body tense as he forced himself to stay standing upright. He looked down at Charlie’s lips stretched around him, felt the hot warmth of her. Charlie hummed with approval, then pulled him out of her mouth. Quickly, she took him in again, pushing down, nearly covering his length. Bass felt his cock hit the back of her throat and couldn’t help but lightly palm the back of her head in encouragement.

“Jesus, baby,” he croaked, finally finding his voice. “So good. So fucking good, Charlie.” Hearing him seemed to spur something in her, as she licked and sucked him with more vigor, so he kept going. “Fuck, yes. God damnit. Yeah, suck me with that hot little mouth.” Oh, hell, she liked that one, deep throating him hard, gagging slightly, glancing up at him with lust in her slightly teary eyes.

“You like that?” Bass asked lazily, as she slid her mouth off him and worked him with her hand for a few strokes. “You like being on your knees for me, baby?” Charlie’s eyes closed briefly, and she lowered her mouth onto his cock again. He’d take that as a yes. Fuck. If she wanted it as badly as he did, what the hell had they been waiting for? The knowledge that Charlie was getting off on this as much as he was catapulted him even closer to the edge, and he’d been nearly there already. “Gonna come,” he grunted, feeling his climax racing up on him.

Immediately, Charlie pulled her mouth off him and sank back on her heels, still holding him in one hand. “Wait,” she said, hesitating. Shit, was she trying to kill him? Bass was about two seconds from taking matters into his own hands, when Charlie asked, “Will you. Um. Fuck my mouth?”

Oh, fuck. Just the request nearly made him come right there, which would have been embarrassing for both of them. Bass’ throat was tight with need as he choked out the words, “Are you sure?”

Charlie nodded. “I just keep thinking about… you. I want to feel you.” Surely she just meant his cock, but Bass had never been too proud to be objectified by a beautiful woman. Charlie’s face was growing more uncertain by the moment, and Bass could see it was time to take control of the situation.

“Yeah, I can do that,” he replied gruffly, guiding her into position with his hand cradling her cheek. He took himself in his other hand, and she braced her hands on his thighs. “Open your mouth,” he commanded. When she did, he slowly fed his cock between her lips, bumping her teeth slightly until she adjusted, opening wider. Fuck. Thank god the pause in the action had slowed things down a little, he thought, because taking Charlie’s mouth this way was one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced.

Bass slid his cock in slowly, until he felt himself hit the back of her throat. He began thrusting in and out, picking up the pace as he realized Charlie was able to take it. She was breathing hard through her nose as worked his cock in and out. He felt her gag against him, felt her fingers digging into his thighs as she held on.

Bass had never come up with this particular fantasy before, had never dreamed Charlie would want this. But as he moved more forcefully, she moaned with approval, seeming to like it harder. His hand tangled in her hair as he worked his hips, feeling himself nearing completion. He needed to come. Desperately.

It took only a few more thrusts into Charlie’s mouth, and Bass’ climax nearly knocked him over, his entire body clenching with it. Unable to stop himself, he shoved his cock in hard, shooting his cum deep into Charlie’s throat, with a strangled cry. In a few hot pulses, he emptied himself in her, then pulled away, collapsing against the wall.

Charlie was breathing hard, coughing slightly, wiping stray strands of spit from her lips and chin. Bass put his cock away quickly, then he reached down and helped her to her feet. Looking down at Charlie, he realized she was a mess. Her lips were swollen and wet, her hair ruffled, her face flushed. She was the picture of a woman thoroughly fucked, and Bass’ masculine pride swelled because he’d been the one to do it. He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek, rubbing away a stray tear.

Finally, he was able to speak. “That was… really good,” he understated. “Give me a second, then it’s your turn.” He ran his hand over her hip and down the curve of her ass, dipping his fingers between her legs suggestively.

Charlie stepped to the side, away from his touch. “No need,” she said dismissively. “I came out here for one thing, and I got it, so we’re good.”

Bass frowned, straightening up away from the wall. “Hey, come on, seriously?” he asked, holding his hands out. He ducked his head, trying to get her to look at him, but she wouldn’t. “I’m not in the habit of leaving women unsatisfied,” he said, trying a smile.

At that, Charlie did look up at him, smirking, “Right, I’m sure all your whores just adored you,” she said. Before he could respond, she added, “Look, we both got what we wanted here. Let’s not make it into a big thing, okay? I know you, remember.”

Bass was surprised at the hot wave of frustration that washed over him. Why should he mind being used by Charlie? It had been amazing, better than he could have imagined. But somehow he’d thought that if they ever did something like this, it would be meaningful. A turning point for them, maybe. Embarrassed at the sentimental thought, Bass snapped, “You don’t know me, Charlotte.”

Her eyes flashed with recognition at the reminder of the second time they ever spoke, tied up in a pool outside New Vegas. But then it was gone, her smirk back in place, and she said, “Pretty sure I do. ‘Night.” She stepped around him and walked inside.

Bass let her go, looking at her appraisingly as she went. He knew that pushing her right then would only lead to her being more stubbornly against the idea of ever letting him touch her again. And he intended to. Again and again. Now that Charlotte had let loose this thing between them, there was no going back, no stopping it.

The general in him immediately began planning, surveying positions, organizing data into useful patterns. Charlie thought she knew him? Well, he knew Charlie, too, very well, better than either of them probably consciously realized. And they both wanted the same thing, of that he was sure. Sex, yes, obviously, but more than that. He allowed himself to think it, to admit it for the first time. He’d seen it in her eyes tonight, and in truth, for a long while now. She might cover it up with bravado and an epic blowjob -- he closed his eyes and let his mind wander on that topic for a few seconds -- but there was something real between them.

He would have to be careful. He would have to be strategic. But whether Charlie knew it or not, though he thought she did, tonight was the beginning of something that he had no intention of stopping. Probably couldn’t even if he wanted to. And so Bass sat back, and thought about the woman upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Charlie climbed the stairs to her bedroom on shaky legs. She hoped that Bass’ pride--and his responsibility for keeping watch--would prevent him from following her. And that was a very good thing, because him in any proximity to a bed right about now would inevitably lead to something Charlie was not sure she was ready for, even as the slick wetness between her legs, the hot arousal flowing through her veins, craved more of Bass. Specifically, that beautiful cock that she had just worshipped pounding deep inside her, or even just his fingers, his mouth, his tongue repaying the favor.

She’d thought that if she just made it a quick and dirty blowjob on the front porch, that would dispel this burning need for him that had been ignited by the sight of him at the campfire. Instead it had just made it worse, which was the opposite of how it usually worked for her. In the past, once she’d gotten a guy to be putty in her hands, shaking, coming, begging her for more, she lost interest in him and was happy to move on the next morning. But with Bass, seeing the effect she had on him, knowing that he wanted her, too, feeling him come in her mouth, tasting him... it had just made her want more. A lot more.

Charlie flopped down on the bed, impatiently shedding her jeans, kicking them off her legs. Immediately, she plunged one hand into her panties, exhaling with relief as her cool fingers skimmed over the warm, wet flesh between her legs. She ran her fingers over her clit firmly, her legs tensing at the onslaught of sensation.

Groaning, she thought of Bass as she stroked her fingers over herself, imagining him doing as he’d offered, giving her the orgasm of her life. She imagined them not fully clothed on a rickety porch under cover of night, but in a bed, wrapped in each other, naked, hot, wanting. Over and over, Charlie imagined the moment when Bass would enter her, his thick cock sinking into her body, her walls yielding to him. She imagined herself coming apart just at the sheer fullness and _finally_ of it, of him being inside her. Her fingers moved faster and her breathing hitched as she imagined it: the sounds he would make as he thrust against her, his strong chest pressing her into the mattress, his cum filling her, her body accepting him, needing him.

Her orgasm tore through her almost violently, her ass, legs, and belly tensing and shuddering, her pussy gushing with wetness. Charlie stroked herself through it, softly, then removed her hand with a groan. Immediately, she knew. It wasn’t enough. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep. All she wanted to do was go back downstairs, this time with her pants off, and find out exactly what Bass had meant when he’d said it would be “her turn.”

And find out why he’d looked so hurt when she’d dismissed him, she thought. But Charlie knew why. She knew that she and Bass were never going to have a meaningless hookup. She’d known it before she went to him earlier that night, however she’d justified it to herself. And she’d still done it. She didn’t regret it, and in fact couldn’t keep a stupid grin from spreading over her face as she thought about the fact that she and Bass had finally confronted this thing between them.

Still, she forced herself to stay in her bed. Not to go to him. Not to think about what might happen if she did. It was impossible. Right? The two of them as anything more than just one night, just sex. Insane, she insisted, burying her face in her pillow.

But as she floated in that incoherent space between awake and asleep, she realized that she had recognized the look Bass had given her earlier that night, when she walked away from him. It was a look she’d seen many times when he and Miles were drawing up battle plans, how to take a camp, an outpost, a Patriot unit. Bass had been making that face, and it was focused on her. General Sebastian Monroe intended to conquer her, however she might resist. And, God help her, she couldn’t wait for the next skirmish in a war that, ultimately, she knew they would both win.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I would love any comments! (I know it can be awkward to leave a comment on smut, but even just an emoticon to let me know you're there and enjoying it means so much. :) )


End file.
